pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishing Rod
The Fishing Rod is a stick with a line attached used to catch fish that first appeared in Ep 12: Something's Fishy. It is long, thin, and has a line/floater combo. The fishing rod is brown, and the floater is red. Overview The fishing rod is available on all islands except for Graveyard Island, the Island of Misfit Crossovers, God Island, and even though they're not islands, the Underwater Area and Ape Mountain. To make it appear, you must first toggle on the fish icon. This will cause the fishing rod to appear. When a Pygmy walks past the fishing rod, it might pick it up and go fishing. Also, the fishing rod can be picked up, where it can be dropped back into the water. It is also affected by gravity (oddly, it is only affected by gravity when the screen is upside down) and can be picked up by the hurricane. Creatures that can be Caught The fishing rod can catch multiple creatures. They are: Fish Main Article: Fish When the fishing rod is toggled on, a fish will appear in the water. When the fish is near the floater, it will bite the hook, and the Pygmy will fling it onto the island. The fish can be eaten raw, cooked (only on Rock Island and Ice Island), burned, or used to slap Pygmies. Shark Main Article: Shark When the shark is toggled on and bites the hook, it will pull a Pygmy into the water. It will only bite the hook if the floater is facing the same direction that the shark is moving. Swordfish Main Article: Swordfish On Ice Island, if you make a Pygmy go fising in the ice hole (by placing the fising rod in front of it, slightly to the left), it will catch a swordfish. The swordfish can be used to slap Pygmies, and if eaten, will impale a Pygmy's chest/belly from the inside, and the Pygmy will fall into the water. Something's Fishy.jpg|The fishing rod in the episode icon Fishingrod.png|Pygmies fishing Pocket God Facebook On the Facebook version of the game, the Fishing Rod is similar to the iPod's, but is also very different. For starters, the fishing pole must be bought in the store for 6000 Sacrifice Coins and builds in 4 hours. Also, another difference includes it's appearance. The stick in the Facebook version is much thinner and does not use a fruit-like floater for bait. The next difference is what happens when a pygmy hooks a shark. Instead of the shark dragging the Pygmy into the water and the Pygmy disappearing, the shark drags the pygmy along the water, similar to waterskiing. Last, instead of hooking a Fish, the fishing pole catches an Orange Fish. Also, in the game, if the player grabs the line or the bait, The player drags the Pygmy instead. Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 7.03.23 PM.png|A Pygmy fishing in the Facebook version fish2.png|A Pygmy with a fish caught on the rod fish3.png|The Pygmy flinging the fish into the air Picture 3.png|two fishing rod cheat happens sometimes The Lightning Rod Effect In Pocket God Online, when a pygmy is fishing and catches the fish, they will swing the pole up. If the player brings down electric in that process and comes in contact with the fish (still on the hook) or the fishing pole, the pygmy will drop the pole and become electrocuted. Trivia *The fishing rod is one of two interactions from the Interactions Menu that aren't exclusive to a single island. The other interaction is the spear. *Graveyard Island, the Island of Misfit Crossovers and God Island are the only islands in the game where you can't use the fishing rod. **Likewise, because of this, these are the only islands where the fish doesn't appear. However, it can be taken there by changing to one of those islands from any other island while having the fish on the island. *Oddly, the fishing rod is only affected by gravity when the screen is upside down. *Why the shark doesn't bite the fishing rod's hook when moving in the opposite direction of the direction the floater is facing is unknown, though it was probably done so it would make more sense when the shark pulls Pygmy into the water, although the fish can bite the hook from both directions. Category:Interactions Category:Rock Island Interactions Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Ice Island Interactions Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Devices Category:Fish Category:Pocket God